My Happy Ending
by Aaika
Summary: Lucy is a princess of the kingdom. She one day meets a boy in the forest. But who is he really? As they become great friends she one day has to move away! Will she ever see him again?


"Arghhh! There's nothing to do here!" Little 9 year old Lucy moaned.

"Princess! Are you alright?!" A maid from the castle yelled.  
"Oh Um, I'm Fine!" Yelled back Lucy  
Lucy sat up and looked around her. As the wind blew the flowers swayed along with the trees.

" I wish..I wasn't so alone.." Lucy said as she started tearing up.

"Mummy… Please come back to me…." she cried as she stood up and ran into the forest unnoticeably.

"Huh?…..Ahhh!" Lucy screamed as she tripped over a tree's root and rolled down the hill deeper into the dark forest.

"Ouch!" She hissed as she hit a tree. Her head was spinning from the impact which made her very dizzy.

"Oi, Are you okay?" A unknown voice asked her.

"W-who's there!?" She shouted nervously.

"Do not fear, I'm not going to hurt you." Said the voice and the person stepped out of the shadow.

Lucy's eyes widened.

There stood before her was a very handsome young boy that looked like the same age or possibly 1 year older than, with an unusual hair color... pink!

"Woah…." Lucy said in daydream.

" Uh...Hello?" Said the boy as he waved a hand in front of her face.

" Oh...Uh!" Lucy said now panicking.

" Are you okay? Your crying.." said the boy.

"Oh! Yea I'm okay! Just the impact is really painful ah haha…" Lucy laughed sadly.

"Hmm…." The Boy said as he glared at her.

"...Y-yes..?" Lucy said as she backed into the tree.

"You're lying" Said the Boy.

"Huh?"

"You're Lying"

"Eh! I'm not! That really hurt!" Lucy Pouted

"I know that impact hurt, but when you said it was "just" the impact is a lie"

"Eh..?"

"Hmm, by the look of your eyes...You were already crying before you crashed down this hill-" His words were cut of by silent cries.  
"I'm f-fine… ah aha.. Don't mind me, I'm just being a cry bab-" She didn't finish her sentence as she was pulled into a warm chest as arms wrapped protectively around her.

" Tch… I don't know what happened..and I'm not going to ask..But all i know is that you're not Okay..Don't worry I will protect you from this day.. I won't ever leave you... Just let all your worries and tears out now…. I'll stay here with you"

As Lucy listened to his words a blush appeared on her as she began to tear up and wrap her arms around him too.

Lucy didn't know how long she was there for but the sun had started to go down.

As Lucy let out her final cries, the boy slowly released her but held her hand.

"C'mon now..Let's get you back home" He said to her softly has he slowly and gently pulled her up.

As they neared the castle the boy stopped walking.

"What's wrong…?" Lucy asked confused and dizzy.

"I need to get back now too. I just heard my dad calling for me."

" I didn't hear anything though.." Lucy replied confused looking around.

" Oh… I forgot!" said the boy as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Forgot what?" asked Lucy

The boy shook his head "Never mind, I'm not allowed to tell... Well this is where i leave you.."

Lucy started to tear up " W-wait i won't be able to see you anymore?!"

"E-eh what?! Who said i won't be able to see you again?!" Said the boy panicked as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Really..?" sniffed Lucy.

The Boy Nodded his head.

" I will see you tomorrow... Princess Lucy" Said the boy as he ran towards the forest.

"W-wait! What's your name?!" Lucy yelled worried that he didn't hear

The boy stopped running and yelled.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" Then he disappeared into the forest.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as a smile appeared on her face.

"Princess! Where have you been?! Where did you get those wounds! Oh dear we must treat them immediately! Quick come inside!" Said the panicked Maid as she gently guided Lucy back inside the castle.

" Natsu! Where have you been you little brat!"

" Hey! Who are you calling a brat!"

"Welcome back sir" Said a butler as many servants and maids bowed down.

"Thank you!" Natsu yelled back.

"My, my you look happy today" Said Igneel.

" Well, i made a new friend! It's a gir!" Natsu grinned.

As soon as everyone heard that they dropped everything.

Igneel's jaw dropped and his eyes showed disbelief.

Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, tell me my son about this new friend of yours" said Igneel and the smirk never left his face.

" I'm not going to be alone anymore...Right Mum?" Lucy smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Did you say something princess?" Asked the maid as she cleaned Lucy's wound.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Lucy Smiled.


End file.
